marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ward Meachum (Earth-616)
, Master Khan | Relatives = Harold Meachum (brother, deceased), Joy Meachum (niece), Brenda Swanson (niece) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Rand Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Businessman | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Doug Moench; Larry Hama | First = Marvel Premiere #19 | Death = Namor the Sub-Mariner Vol 1 18 | HistoryText = Early Life Ward Meachum was a successful businessman and the brother of Harold Meachum, CEO of of the Rand-Meachum Inc. Iron Fist Harold Meachum killed his business partner Wendell Rand, Daniel Rand's father. When Daniel Rand, as Iron Fist, returned from K'un-Lun to New York City years later to seek his revenge against Harold, he could not kill him. However, the Ninja silently killed Harold and the murder was pinned on Iron Fist. Ward hired Batroc the Leaper to kill the Iron Fist, but he failed. Ward, with Harold's daughter Joy, sought revenge against the Iron Fist. Ward hired villains and developed elaborate schemes to kill the Iron Fist. Steel Serpent Ward hired Steel Serpent to help them take revenge on Iron Fist. They watched the battle between Iron Fist and Radion on television, hoping he would survive so they could get their revenge. Danny tried to regain control of the business from the Meachum's. Ward had several dealings with criminals that would come back to haunt him, for example with the Golden Tiger Gang led by Chaka Kahn. Steel Serpent came to Ward to tell him he would no longer work for him due to his criminal connections, beating his bod guards and leaving Ward alone. Steel Serpent vowed that now that his debt to Joy Meachum has been paid he will get his revenge against Iron Fist. Heroes for Hire Ward Meachum began to work for Master Khan. He hired a group of men to steal the Power Gem of Quon back from Danny Rand. Alongside the men was Fera, a lupine humanoid who doesn't like Meachum in the slightest, but only served Master Khan. Ward hired Shades and Comanche decked them both out with new weapons Shades with a pair of optic blasting shades, and Comanche with trick arrows. He sent them against Iron Fist and Luke Cage They knocked him out before leaving and telling the bystanders to tell Cage that they have a score to settle when he revived. Cage tracked them down to the George Washington Bridge. Were Cage and Iron Fist learn the truth about their employer. While in hiding, Ward spots D.W. filming the fight between Shades and Comanche and worries that he was caught on tape and be implicated in a plot against the two heroes and vows to get the film before it can be reviewed. Cage and Iron Fist manage to easily defeat Shades and Comanche, however when the police take the two away they fail to remove Shade's visor, and he manages to fire one final blast, hitting the heroes knocking them off the bridge. Ward and his men use the Power Gem of Quon on a special pedestal which summons Master Khan back to the Earth dimension. Master Khan, who told Meachum that the crystal is leeching away the power of Shou-Lao from Iron Fist, a process that will give him the dragons power, and kill his eternal foe. They are attacked by the Heroes for Hire and Master Khan is forced to fight Iron Fist . During the fight the crystal was destroyed and sends Master Khan back to K'un-Lun. Following the battle, Meachum and his men are all arrested. Super-Skrull However in time Joy learned the truth and began working with Danny again, becoming partners at the company. Ward still hated Rand and with Kl'rt, the Super-Skrull. He agreed to help him with his conquest of Earth and promised him the hand of the "most beautiful woman in the Skrull Galaxy". However Phoebe Marrs of Oracle Inc. and friend to Namor told Meachum that beautiful by Skrull standards would be horrific compared to human standards. Due to Meachum's Paranoia, Ward betrayed the Skrulls and tried to destroy their machine. Super-Skrull had no choice but to incinerate Meachum on the Spot. However unbeknownst to Meachum, Kl'rt kept his word and convinced the beautiful Lady Tenelle, to marry Ward as part of their deal. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Millionaires Category:Businesspeople Category:Meachum Family